A New Twist on a Old Tale
by HereComesTheSun-2010
Summary: What if there was more than one person who could defeat the dark lord. What if James and Lily were alive. What if Holly Black had the chance to be a normal girl, yeah right. HP/OC LP/JP and slight RL/SB
1. Chapter 1

Ok so listen my last account got all wired up so I made a new one, I'm also re-uploading all my all stories, but fixing them. This one especially needed to be fixed, it was my first fanfiction and I got a little carried away with too many stories in one so review and tell me what you think.

Right cheers m'dears :)

I own nothing

* * *

'… and when he told Voldemort where Lily and James were hiding, he had left his daughter there as well' Albus Dumbledore smiled sadly and looked at the younger man.

Remus Lupin was clutching the corner of the desk so tightly that his hands were white and his knuckles very visible, he was also leaning at an odd angle it looked like he was crumbling from the inside out.

'So it was him...?' Remus muttered darkly but forced a rather shaky calm façade 'He betrayed them, he betrayed us all Albus!' his voice had changed swiftly from his forced calm to an anguished and disgusted voice and it had risen considerably as well.

'We currently have Severus Snape and Madam Pomfrey tending to the survivors and several other aurors searching the surrounding area for Voldemort, Harry Potter and Holly black are staying with James and Lily' Dumbledore now looked up into Remus' eyes he could see doubt flicker in his eyes then uncontrollable joy.

'They're all alive! Oh Albus this is fantastic-' he was cut dead by a sudden understanding of the situation, Sirius' situation.

Dumbledore paused to look at Remus, the man was shaking his whole body tensed in expectation of the next words he already knew.

' Sirius Black has been charged with aiding Voldemort and passing information which led to attempted murder of James, Harry, Lily and Holly. He's going to Azkaban without a trial and will stay there forever, as for his daughter she will be sent to live with her relatives, I believe that the Black's will be delight-'he was suddenly looking into the eyes of a deranged man.

'I shall be taking care of Holly Black, I am her godfather.'

* * *

And after many tedious hours of fighting and examining the situation Albus finally agreed it was best for Holly to go and live with Remus though much debating followed, mostly surrounding his 'furry little problem'

The ministry were furious and tried to put every obstacle in their paths, they were, of course, very sympathetic towards the now orphaned child, her mother having died in child-birth, but were strongly against the prospect of one of the children who defeated the dark lord to go into the care of such a dark and dangerous creature. Remus put up a strong argument though, with the aide of Lily and James, as well as the Weasleys.

'Molly or Lily will take her on these nights, I'm sure they wont mind, unless… Albus they don't have anything against the child do they?.. No, no of course they don't I'm being stupid… I am sorry Albus…it's just…all this is so over-welling… I just don't know any more..' Remus muttered off looking confused and shaken.

But Dumbledore looked at the younger man with a slightly amused and exasperated expression 'Remus trust your heart that's all you can do' Remus went to get into the fire and muttered the address of his destination,

'… My heart hmmm that's what got me in this mess in the first place..'

* * *

Three weeks later Remus Lupin was signing the documents for adoption eagerly.

'Just sign here please Lupin, and you Dumbledore' said Cornelius fudge, coldly eyeing Remus up as if he might explode into Moony any minute.

' Are you sure that this is a wise decision Dumbledore, I mean he's a werewolf and this child will have enough trauma in her life without a beast raising her' Fudge finished, he watched Dumbledore draw himself to his full height

'I am only but too aware of how much you have petitioned against this fine fellow adopting Holly and I assure you that there is no one better for the job than him, we have made all the necessary arrangements for her and I am positive that we will all be happy with the outcome. After all Remus shall be working here during the year as our new defence against the darks arts teacher and we will all be keeping an eye on him and his new daughter' Dumbledore concluded with and angry glare at Fudge, who hurriedly gathered up the papers and said softly to Remus without looking at him,

'I'm sorry Remus but you have to understand, our world is biased and well…you wont believe the trouble this whole thing caused, very well then you are now officially the new guardian of Holly Canis-Luna Black, good luck son' with a small smile he left and Remus let himself smile also, just for a moment though, after all he had important business to attend to, like going to see Lily and James and little Harry.

Remus grab a fist full of green embers and threw them into the fire muttering his address clearly.

'Thank you Dumbledore, for everything I hope I see you again soon?' At this last bit Dumbledore smile

'Of course you'll be seeing me again, you're my new defence against the dark arts teacher, I thought you would have realised'

'You were serious?'

'Of course man, Now goodnight, and give my best to the Potters wont you?'

'Of course Albus, g'night'

With that Remus strolled into the warm emerald flames and felt himself be consumed entirely by them until he was in his own living room and James was sitting there with Holly.

'Are you alright James?' Remus asked, very concerned for his long time friend.

James Potter raised his eyes from Holly's to Remus', and he looked awful. Dark black rings under his puffy, angry eyes, he had a slight stubble on his face, and his robes were unclean.

His very handsome face broke into a small very fake smile.

'Moony here's his- er your-Erm well here's Holly, here, I need to see 'Mad-eye' before I go to bed' James said hurriedly then without warning he leaned forward and put his head in his hands

'I cant believe…he was my…I mean Sirius?' he paused and a gruff sob escaped his throat. 'Anyway Moony i'd best be off' He hugged his friend briefly and smiled he then disappeared into a large green fire.

Remus looked down at Holly she didn't look like her mother at all, she was very much a more feminine version on Sirius.

She had long black curls and tiny bangs, she had Sirius' eyes as well as his hair, and as Remus sighed and looked at her tiny face her big brown eyes opened and gazed at him curiously.

Her small red lips broke into a four toothed devilish grin.

~Good god~ Thought Remus ~is this child anything but her father, same mouth, hair, eyes, smile…~ as he watched intently her long lashed eyes closed slowly and softly and gradually the silent room was filled with the tiny whooshing of air as they baby breathed evenly and comfortably.

He contented himself for a while watching the tiny movement her chest but finally heaved himself out of the chair in his cosy living room and carried her off into a small pink nursery with glittery decorative butterflies everywhere.

He shook his head, Lily always did know how to overdo something, he chuckled quietly and tucked Holly into the cot in the centre of her room, also pink, he noted slightly sourly it was too girly in here.

'Goodnight sweetheart' he whispered softly kissing her smooth cheek gently and exited her room but left the door opened wide.

He had two baby monitors in there, he was feeling nervous already with the child here now.

'Well, it can only get better from here' muttered Remus several minuets later as he collapsed into bed fully clothed and slowly nudged himself under the duvet and closed his weary eyes.

Remus went to sleep almost immediately and he should be glad he did because if he knew what was coming, if he knew that more than a decade from now he would be reunited with Sirius, or that as he slept dark forces around him were conversing and muttering about what to do about this little unfortunate revelation, what to do about Black and Potter.

No, Remus didn't know anything about what was about to come, anything about what would warp his life, so for now he slept quite soundly, and for a while he was content with his life.

* * *

Right, that little button, I know you can see it, click and tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so in this chapter I want to show you a little about how Holly has grown up and relationships she has with people. So please read and enjoy.

I own nothing except my shirt

R&R please

* * *

12 Years later

Holly Black was leaning against her bedroom window, she was thinking, looking out ate the bright stars, so many were visible here.

She was so lost in thought that a sudden snore in the next room made her jump about three foot in the air, she heard Harry mumble something about Ron's excessive snoring and the volume of it and chuckled softly.

Holly attended Hogwarts with her best friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger.

All of whom were staying in the burrow because they were all returning to Hogwarts tomorrow and it was easier for them all to go in groups together.

They was sharing houseroom with the entire Weasley family except Ron's two older brothers. She loved Molly, she really did, but every time she came to visit Molly she felt like she would never be able to eat again! As for the looks she gave her father, motherly, upset looks, like she wanted to feed him up and cuddle him.

She sighed softly and ran her slim hand through her curly hair, and moved to get up, being careful not to wake Hermione or Ginny.

She carefully manoeuvred her way to the bathroom but paused at the top of the stairs, the kitchen door was opened just a crack and the light was flooding into the hall and soft panicky voices were piercing the nightly silence.

Now anyone else would have been clever enough to avoid listening and continue there way to the bathroom then return to bed and sleep soundly.

Yet Holly was indeed a Black and though she tried to pretend it didn't, Sirius' blood filled her veins, so curiosity got the better of her and she slowly made her way downstairs and easily moved into an good hearing range.

'… They have got to be told especially Holly, she's got to be told to be put on alert. We need to protect them-' She heard Arthur Weasley mutter furiously urgent.

' And how are we to protect them? How will it help Holly if she's in constant fear of this..this revelation. I will explain to her, she's as good as my daughter-' Remus stated heatedly

'She mustn't know ' Molly muttered angrily 'You know what those kids are like, they always end up finding trouble…'

Holly snorted softly, thinking fondly of the adventures she had shared with her friends.

'She knows everything I could tell her but…' Remus continued, ignoring Molly 'Not all the details I didn't tell her that-'

Holly edged forward interestedly, to immersed in the conversation to here the squeak the stair made beneath her feet.

At this Remus paused the argument between himself, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley stopped abruptly and she heard rapid footsteps to the door.

It opened and showed the stressed face of Remus Lupin, he looked shocked for a minuet then for a second Holly could have sworn that he wore a look of bemusement but if he did it was very short lived.

His look of anger flickered after a minuet or so and Holly tried to smile charmingly

'Daddy, I was … erm getting a glass of water, then I heard you talking and I stopped because I didn't want to intrude and I-' she was cut dead by Remus who looked at her as if he was measuring her up then said quietly

'Sweetheart I need to tell you something, something very important. I need you to promise me something though before we begin' he looked into Holly's big brown eyes but all he could see was Sirius' looking back at him, and anger flickered in his eyes momentarily.

Holly nodded but was startled to see anger in her father eye's

'Ok right erm… Could I speak to Holly please?' He asked the Weasley's with a significant look, at which Mr. Weasley nodded swiftly, while Mrs. Weasley looked between two minds about leaving.

'Holly come into the living room with me' Remus said quietly, looking unsteady on his feet.

Mr and Mrs Weasley got up and each said goodnight to Remus and Holly, Mrs. Weasley gave her a extra hug and kiss, making Holly smile.

Then Holly moved into the living room with Remus close at her heels. She settled herself in the middle of their comfy sofa and Remus looked at her intensely for a moment then said 'Holly do you remember a lot of years ago when you asked me about your parents-' But Holly interrupted him briskly.

'..And you told me my mother died when I was born and he's in prison' Holly finished Remus' sentence, Remus silently flinched and noted the amount of emphasis she put on 'he'.

He gathered his thoughts quickly and said 'Erm yes well, Holly have you seen the news recently or even read 'the daily prophet' ' he looked at her imploringly almost desperately as though he didn't want to tell her what it was she needed to know.

But then he answered himself after seeing no response from Holly coming any time soon.

' No of course you haven't I just wanted to.. Oh well your father-'

'You're my father!' Holly interrupted him angrily her eyes blazing.

'Holly, sweetheart I know but I mean your real bio-err.. yes biological father.. Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban' Remus had been holding Holly's chin was shocked to feel her jerk up and into a standing position.

'What?… How I thought it was impossible?' She whispered, her voice strangled

'I really done know' Remus lied, and he hated doing it. Seeing Holly's beautiful big brown eyes widened with terror and anger. Remus thought that Sirius had escaped using his animagus form to escape but for some reason he held back in explaining to Dumbledore even though he believed that he owed him a lot.

'Well Holly we believe that Sirius has escaped for erm.. something important, he's deranged you see.. well' Remus paused and somehow Holly knew what he was going to say a second before he did, he placed his hands on either side of Holly's face as though he didn't want her to hear what he was about to tell her.

'He's escaped to take you from me Holly, in his mind he believes your stopping Voldemort from returning to power, he wants to-' he had to stop here because his throat closed in pain, and his voice broke but Holly finished his sentence

'To kill me' she said in a dull lifeless tone, wishing with all her heart she had just returned to bed.

'Oh Holly, if I thought I could protect you by not telling you I would but…Harry's in just as much danger he stopped that evil snake as well but as you're his daughter…' He sighed heavily and continued.

'You and your friends have always been so careless remember you and Ron and Harry last years when you took that car!' He cried exasperated.

'That wasn't our fault it was Dobby!' Holly repeated for the hundredth time.

'It doesn't matter I'm just explaining, now come on bedtime' he said softly and kissed her forehead carefully.

'I love you Holly' Remus said sadly

'Love you too dad' She muttered

'Goodnight' Holly climbed the stairs dully but quickly she wanted nothing more than to be in bed asleep but she also needed someone to talk to.

She heard a loud pop downstairs, Remus must have went to see Dumbledore she thought.

She walked slowly to her bedroom door but change her mind at the last minute and headed for the library instead. She entered and noticed a soft yellow light radiating from a candle at the bottom of the room

'Hello?' she asked uncertainly

'Holly? Its me, Harry' Oh no she thought she was going to be stuck here with this aggravating little toe rag now and his stupid extremely large head and ego, he was just like James when he was in school.

'What are you doing up so late?' Harry asked, slightly surprised, Holly's eyes flared up

'What in my own house?' She asked, her voice eerily calm.

'No I only meant it's what?' he checked his watch '3:10am, and you usually sleep like the dead' he snorted at his own joke, Holly scowled then turned to leave.

'Aw baby I was only joking' he smiled crookedly and made to grab her

'No you weren't and I'm not your 'baby'. I'm leaving!' Holly announced, and turned to leave. She had made it half way to the door when a pair of strong hands grabbed her small waist.

'C'mon Hols, sit with me' he pulled her onto his lap and though he struggled to keep her there he eventually succeeded

'Want a kiss Holly' he asked huskily but amused.

'Piss off Potter, let me go' Holly pushed against him and managed to elbow his ribs.

'oh -ow Holly I'm telling your dad about this' he chuckled and looked down at her amusement flickered in his eyes, but shuttered to a complete stop when he saw Holly, her eyes filled with tears

'Holly, what's wrong what's happened?' she paused then burst into tears clutching Harry's shirt with her fists,

Desperate sobs, were all he could make out.

'Holly?' he asked calmly.

'It's m-my d-dad' She stuttered up through sobs

'Remus? What's wrong?' Harry asked urgently, he loved Remus like a father as well.

'N-no th-the other o-one'

'Black?' asked Harry startled, he had never heard Holly talk about her biological father with anyone.

'Yes…' she finished softly and leant back against Harry's chest breathing heavily, Harry was very confused, Holly had never even touched his hand and here she was talking about her father while sitting on his knee and holding onto him as if her life depended on it.

'Holly, start from the beginning, your ok I'm here' he smiled lightly and stroked her hair and Holly told him about her conversation with Remus…

'Remus is sure, Black's escaped for us? As in you and I?' Harry asked stunned, he was a marked man? And Holly was in danger?

'Yes' Holly finished her story slowly, and stifled a yawn unfortunately Harry saw this, and he needed time alone to think this through

'C'mon bed I'll walk you to your door' he lifted her up gently and grabbed her hand

'You never told me why you got up Harry' Holly muttered tiredly, her mind wondering.

'Oh that was our lovely friend Ron and those spectacular sound effects he produces, whilst asleep' Holly laughed and Harry marvelled at it, he fancied Holly, he always had and she had always been uncomfortable with it, but she was always a very close friend to him.

They got to Holly's bedroom door and Holly turned to say goodnight 'I'm so sorry I wrecked your shirt Harry, …thanks for letting me though' she finished smiling.

'The pleasure was all mine Madame' Harry joked but added more seriously 'Goodnight Holly if you need to talk you know where I am'

For a moment they both stood there, still figures in the darkness and slowly they leaned into each other, Harry's lips captured Holly's and he pushed her gently but firmly into the wall.

Their kiss was short but passionate, every chance Harry had (in the brief moments their lips escaped to gasp for air) he muttered Holly's name in something like reverence. their lips broke away and she leaned her forehead against his

'Goodnight Potter' she whispered lustfully, 'Sweet dreams' as she went into her room she heard Harry moan longingly and she let herself smile, whatever had just happened she was so confused but glad.

Both Harry and herself were in danger and it felt good to be a teenager for a while. She sighed and entered her sheet reliving the kiss, she let herself laugh though. Tomorrow she would be embarrassed and she knew it, but she would be on her way to Hogwarts and tonight she could just dream. And with that last thought she entered a peaceful sleep.

Downstairs Remus was curled up on the sofa in front of the fireplace 'Oh Padfoot' he muttered mournfully 'Why the hell did you escape for?'

Remus turned to look out the window, at least tomorrow he would be travelling to Hogwarts.

'Please god let this year not be as eventful as the last!' He sighed tiredly and stood 'We can only hope' He muttered turing tothe door to go to bed.

* * *

Okay a little rushed I know.. But review and tell me what you think I need advice)


End file.
